A Dark Guild's Prankathon
by princessforeveralone
Summary: An event called 'prankathon' is held annually for the Seven Kin of purgatory! Hades and Ultear will be the judges and Meredy is finally old enough to join! The problem is, Zancrow is her partner. Will they emerge victorious or will they end up destroying the airship?


**Yes, yes. I'm making another story. It's not Jerza, I'm not good at romance so I'm just gonna write some humor…for now.**

**On to the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And please…try not to destroy anything." Hades said to his guilds strongest team- The Seven Kin of Purgatory- as he finished explaining the rules to this year's 'prankathon'

Yes, a prankathon.

Just because they're a dark guild doesn't mean they shouldn't have fun, right? Every year, Hades holds an event called a 'prankathon' to let the Kin fool around and prank each other. It started out as an annual tradition but soon it became a competition of some sort.

All eyes were on Zancrow.

"What?!" He asked, raising his voice. "I don't destroy stuff every year!"

Ultear thwacked him on the head. "Yes you do! Don't tell me you forgot the time when you burned half of the airship!"

Zancrow chuckled as he recalled the memory. "It was fun!'

Hades sighed after hearing what the god slayer said. He stood up and lightly stroked his beard. "Anyway, Meredy, you're old enough to join this year. I trust that you won't destroy anything, unlike Zancrow over there." The old man pointed an accusing finger at the god slayer, then he cleared his thoat to get everybody's attention. "This year the ones watching the whole event will be me and Ultear. The meeting's dismissed. Go find a partner and get ready. The prankathon starts tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few moments after the meeting, Zancrow went into his room and walked around in circles. "Who'll be my partner this year?" he asked aloud, as if someone was going to answer that for him. Finally, after walking around on circles for thirty minutes, the god slayer collapsed onto the carpet in his room. "I'm pretty sure Azuma wouldn't want to be my partner this year…" he chuckled as he recalled the time they were partners.

"_Azuma, Ultear was right there, I swear!" Zancrow yelled at Azuma. But the latter paid no attention to him._

_Why?_

_Well…_

_He was irritated._

_And why was he irritated?_

_Well, who wouldn't be irritated after getting hit in the face with an orb?_

_Couldn't Zancrow be more observant? It was obviously just a thought projection. _

_In a desperate attempt to make the older man believe him, he shouted. "I-I'll prove it!" the god slayer shot black flames from his mouth to 'Ultear's' direction. _

_Unfortunately, Zancrow did not think this through._

_He ended up burning half of the airship…_

Zancrow scratched the back of his head. "I should go look for a new partner." He walked out of the door and headed over to Rustyrose's room. The blonde knocked twice before hearing a "come in" from the silver-haired man.

Zancrow hesitated slightly before opening the door. "Hey, Rusty, got a partner yet- oh." Zancrow found Rustyrose talking to Azuma, talking about something.

Rustyrose adjusted his glasses. "Zancrow, as you can see, I already acquired a partner. Go ask Kaine, Caprico, or Meredy." He stated. "I'm not sure if Ultear would trust you to be Meredy's partner though." Rustrose himself wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to have Meredy be Zancrow's partner. They don't need another Zancrow…

Zancrow pouted very slightly before walking out the door. _'Who'll be my partner then?! Caprico is too scary with his goat-eyes and Kaine's just plain useless!'_ He then started to walk toward the end of the corridor where the Seven Kin's rooms where. Zancrow stopped walking as he reached Meredy's room.

Zancrow didn't even bother to knock as he was desperate to find a partner. He can only pray that Caprico or Hikaru (Kaine) hadn't got to her first.

To his relief, he saw Meredy lying face down on her bed, with her magic blades floating around her. It was obvious she was bored.

'_And partner-less!' _Zancrow happily screamed in his mind. Meredy looked up when she heard Zancrow open the door.

"Hey Zancrow." She greeted before going back to…to whatever she was doing.

"Got a partner yet?" Zancrow asked.

Meredy didn't bother to lift up her head and say 'no' so she just shook her head.

"Wanna be my partner?"

Meredy, feeling awfully lazy today, and unwilling to look for a partner just nodded her head, indicating it as a 'yes.'

Zancrow grinned. '_Perfect…'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**That's it for the first chapter! Feedback is always welcome!**

**~Pfa**


End file.
